Les yeux d'un ange
by Julia Aris
Summary: Ceci est un OS HPDM...c'est un petit cadeau que je vous fait pour vous faire patienter pour l'arrivée de mes autres fics.


Auteur : Julia Aris.

Titre : Les yeux d'un ange.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction m'appartient mais elle a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, donc les droits sur les personnages lui reviennent.

Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Et sans aucun surprise par le célèbre Harry Potter lors de sa septième année.

De son côté, le jeune serpentard avait rejoint le camp de Dumbledore au début de sa sixième année. Il oeuvrait alors pour l'ordre du phœnix. Il devint espion, renseignait les membres de l'ordre sur les activités de son père et des mangemorts.

Plus tard, suite à l'arrestation de Lucius, Séverus Snape devint le bras droit de lord Voldemort, facilitant ainsi sa tâche d'espion. Cette année-là, beaucoup d'attaques furent mise en échec par les aurors avec l'aide de Dumbledore et nombreux mangemorts finirent en prison.

Mais les rangs de voldemort s'accroissaient sans cesse, d'ailleurs le jeune Draco entra dans le cercle très fermé des mangemorts préférés du mage noir. Il continua son rôle d'espion sous le nom de code : Lancelot. Ce pseudonyme lui servit tout au long de la guerre.

Il travaillait avec deux autres espions dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité appelée respectivement Achille et Dracula. Ce dernier se révéla être Snape et Draco ri beaucoup en l'apprenant, mais la troisième personne restait mystérieusement inconnue.

Mais maintenant la guerre était finie et la paix régnait de nouveau sur le monde des sorciers.

Aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy avait vingt-cinq ans et occupait le poste de ministre de la défense. Il était certes bien jeune mais très compétent. Il avait hérité de la fortune familiale des Malfoys suite à l'assassinat de sa mère.

Cette dernière travaillait pour l'ordre tout comme son fils et Voldemort l'avait éliminé. Son père quant à lui était en prison et n'avait aucun droit sur le patrimoine de sa famille.

L'ex-serpentard vivait désormais seul dans un modeste manoir après avoir retransformé son ancien manoir en orphelinat pour sorcier. Il faisait régulièrement des dons pour assurer leurs futur scolarité à Poudlard ou autre.

Et malgré une belle carrière professionnelle et sociale Draco ressentait en lui un grand vide. Une seule chose n'avait pas encore fait irruption dans sa vie : l'amour...

Draco Malfoy consultait son agenda, attablé avec une tasse de café à la main.

9h30 : rencontre avec ses homologues français, italien, espagnol et allemand.

10h30 : Réunion au ministère avec Albus Dumbledore (ce dernier a été élu pour remplacer fudge.)

12h30 : Déjeuner avec le chef des aurors, sujet : formation des aurors premières années.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec son café et en recracha une bonne partie :

_« Merde, je dois déjeuner avec St Potter. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'annuler. »_

Le jeune Malfoy posa sa tasse dans l'évier et prit le manteau que lui tendait un de ses elfes de maisons :

_« Bonne journée Monsieur Malfoy. »_

_« Merci Travia et bonne journée à toi aussi. »_

_« Merci. A quelle heure monsieur rentrera-t-il pour déjeuner ? »_

_« Ah tu m'y fais penser, je ne suis pas là à midi. Tu peux prendre ta journée de congé. »_

_« Bien Monsieur. A ce soir. »_

Draco Malfoy sortit de la zone anti-transplanage qui entourait son château puis se rendit au ministère.

Lors de la réunion, le ministre de la défense avait exposé son projet de faire rapatrier les mangemorts se trouvant encore en liberté en Espagne, France, Italie et Allemagne. Ils seront ramenés à Azkaban en Angleterre. Tous approuvèrent et prirent des dispositions pour favoriser le fonctionnement du projet.

Ensuite lui et Albus s'étaient installés dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. Ensemble ils avaient reparler du temps de Poudlard et de ce qu'étaient devenus les autres.

Il y apprit que Hermione et Ron avait eut une petite fille la semaine précédente du nom de Sarah. Ginny et Seamus venait de se marier le mois dernier et Blaise Zabini allait épouser Pansy Parkinson au mois d'août. Mariage auquel il était convié.

Il sortit du ministère vers 12h et transplana à pré au lard dans un magasin pour bébé. Il voulait acheter quelque chose à la petite Sarah Weasley. En effet à cause de la guerre, il avait changé et ses rancunes envers Hermione et Ron oubliées. Il tenait à remercier le couple qui l'avait soigné suite à une attaque des mangemorts et lui avait donné l'hospitalité le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec la vendeuse il acheta un adorable lapin blanc et rose ainsi qu'un mouchoir en soie de la même couleur avec les initiales S.W. gravé dessus. Il quitta la boutique pour rejoindre le restaurant où Potter l'attendait visiblement.

Le jeune homme était assis sur la terrasse occupant une table pour deux. Les jambes croisées il lisait son journal, la tête inclinée vers la droite, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Draco Malfoy se rendit compte à quel point le survivant était sexy. Il s'avança prudemment et s'éclairci la voix :

_« Salut Potter ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop attendu. »_

_« Non assied-toi Malfoy je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »_

_« Oh mais bien sur tu dois préparer tes prochaines interviews. »_ railla le blond.

L'ancien gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir :

_« Sache que ma vie ne se résume pas à ma célébrité et que j'ai des obligations. »_

_« Bien, bien ne t'énerve pas, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Commandons veux-tu ?_ » Répondit-il alors que le serveur patientait devant eux...

Alors que les deux jeunes gens parlaient des aurors de premières années, des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre.

Le survivant soupira et sortit un appareil de sa poche d'où provenaient les pleurs.

Abasourdi Draco Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main :

_« Inutile d'usé de ta précieuse salive pour rien Malfoy. C'est mon fils, il a 1 an et je l'ai laissé seul chez moi pour venir ici. Et j'ai mis ce système en place pour être prévenu s'il pleure. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois partir. »_

_« Et sa mère, elle n'est pas là... »_

_« Ce n'est que mon fils adoptif, je l'ai trouvé dans une poubelle lorsqu' il n'avait que quelques jours. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces parents et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir je crois. Je l'ai recueilli et adopté légalement. Pour en revenir au fait que je l'ai laissé seul, ma nounou m'a lâché la semaine dernière pour s'enfuir avec son fiancé aux Etats-Unis. »_

_« Bien, je t'accompagne chez toi que tu le veuilles ou non. »_ décida Malfoy fermement.

Ils annulèrent leurs commande en s'excusant d'un imprévu personnel et sortirent du restaurant. Ils transplanèrent ensuite à Godric Hollow. Harry avait racheté dès la fin de sa septième année l'ancien manoir de ses parents dans lequel il avait vécu un an seulement.

Une fois arrivé dans sa maison, Harry transplana au premier étage et sortit le petit garçon du lit pour le bercer. Dès que l'enfant fut dans les bras de son père il s'arrêta de sangloter. C'était un magnifique bébé aux cheveux noir tout aussi indiscipliné que son père adoptif, avec de grands yeux gris et une petite bouche rose en cœur. En un mot… :

_« Adorable ! »_ souffla Draco.

Ce dernier se tenait sur le pas de la porte, regardant attendri la scène.

_« Et comment s'appel ce petit bout ? »_

_« James, comme mon père. Je lui rends ainsi hommage. »_

Un peu mal à l'aise Draco bégaya :

_« Je peux…je peux le prendre…dans mes bras. »_

Surpris, Harry se retourna et finalement sourit. Il s'avança vers l'ex-serpentard et lui plaça le petit garçon dans les bras délicatement. Le petit James se mit à gazouiller et à faire de grands sourires à Draco.

_« Je crois qu'il t'aime déjà. »_ ri Harry.

Le blond rougit et tout timide cajola le fils du survivant, tout en le tenant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

_« Bon je vais appeler Ginny et voir si elle peut me le garder cet après-midi. »_

Harry s'éloigna de la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine afin d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et fut surpris de trouver Draco dans un fauteuil, James endormi contre lui.

_« Merlin ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais d'habitude je suis le seul qui arrive à l'endormir. Tu lui as jeté un sort… »_ Plaisanta le brun.

_« Personne ne résiste au charme d'un Malfoy, même pas un Potter. »_

_« C'est peut-être un Potter, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout. Il a vu ta belle gueule et t'as trouvé sympathique c'est tout. »_

_« Alors comme ça j'ai une belle gueule… » _ri Draco.

Le survivant vira au rouge tomate avant de bafouiller :

_« Non…euh enfin si mais…euh… »_

_« Te fatigues pas Potter. Mais si tu mets en doute ma capacité de séduction, je vais te prouver que mon charme agit sur TOUS les Potters, y compris TOI… » « _

**_« Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi…je suis en train de faire des avances à Potter, ça y est je suis atteint… » _**Se maudit intérieurement le blond.

Harry déglutit avant de rougir à nouveau. Le blond leva un sourcil puis interrogea :

_« Alors est-ce que Ginny peut venir le garder ? »_

_« Non et cela va m'obliger à rester ici, je ne peux pas le laisser encore seul… »_ Dit Harry abattu.

Hésitant le blond proposa finalement :

_« Ecoute je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais comme j'aime bien ce môme et que je n'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi je peux le garder. Enfin si tu veux… »_

_« Bien sur que c'est d'accord je serais fou de refuser ! Mais c'est bizarre, un Malfoy agit par intérêt, que veux-tu en échange. »_ Termina suspicieusement le brun.

_« Tu ne peux pas oublier cinq petites minutes mon nom… un Malfoy fait ci, un Malfoy fait ça… Je suis autre chose qu'un Malfoy j'ai un prénom tu sais, c'est Draco. Mais si tu tiens tellement à me remercier, invite moi à dîner un de ces soirs. »_

« Tu es sur que c'est mon fils qui a succombé à ton charme et pas plutôt l'inverse… »

« Très drôle Potter ! »

« Merci beaucoup, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Malfoy. Tu as vraiment changé… »

**_« Non mais je suis un méchant moi…je n'ai pas changé, je te hais Potter, je ne suis pas gentil…Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs… » _**Pensa le blond.

Le survivant s'approcha de l'ex-serpentard et se pencha au dessus de lui. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer…

Le brun frôla la joue de Draco avec ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de sortir…

La porte d'entrée claqua et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la hall du manoir.

_«James, Malfoy, où êtes-vous ? »_

_« Dans le salon ! »_

L'ancien gryffondor fit apparaître un énorme paquet cadeau et le plaça devant son fils.

_« Que lui as-tu acheté ? »_

_« Oh tu verras… »_

Le petit garçon défit le colis avec une impatience non dissimulée, aidait du ministre de la justice (draco).

Le blond sortit de l'emballage un petit balai de la forme du Potter 3000 (un nouveau balai crée en l'honneur de notre héros !). C'était un jouet pour enfant, il décollait de quelques mètres et pouvait faire office de poussette puisqu'il était munie d'un harnais et selon le mode de fonctionnement que l'on actionné, soit l'enfant pouvait le commander seul, soit l'adulte le dirigeait grâce à sa baguette.

Ensuite Harry demanda au blond ce qu'il avait fait avec son fils cet après-midi.

_« Nous avons d'abord été au parc, où nous avons mangé des glaces et donné du pain au canard dans le lac. Ensuite je l'ai emmené à la fête foraine. D'ailleurs je t'ai rapporté une peluche que j'ai gagné…James a aussi la sienne. »_

_« Vraiment…mais tu n'aurais pas du… »_

Le blond haussa des épaules et se contenta de lui tendre un petit dragon blanc.

Le survivant rougi une fois de plus, se maudissait de laisser transparaître la moindre de ses réactions.

_« Et pour terminer je n'ai pas pu résister à aller lui acheter des vêtements… »_

_« Tu lui as acheté des vêtements ? »_

_« Oui je n'ai pas pu résister, ce n'est pas que tu l'habilles mal, non tu as beaucoup de goût…Mais il était tellement adorable que j'étais obligé. »_

_« Mais qu'as-tu acheté ? »_

_« Oh deux ou trois trucs… »_ Répondit évasivement Draco. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître les paquets. Le survivant en compta une quinzaine.

_« Mais tu es fou, cela coûte une fortune. Tous ces vêtements portent la griffe d'Emma Rendall. »_

_« Ne t'occupes pas de ça Potter, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis d'abord, un cadeau est un cadeau ! »_

_« Très bien mais promets-moi de venir demain soir pour dîner. »_

_« Oui je te l'ai déjà dit Potter…et tâches de ne pas faire brûler la cuisine. »_

_« Je pense que je m'y connais certainement mieux que toi Malfoy ! »_

_« Si tu le dit… » _Soupira le blond. _« Bien je dois partir à présent. Mes elfes de maison vont s'inquiéter de ma longue absence. »_

_« Merci encore pour James ! »_

_« N'en fais pas trop tu vas me faire rougir… »_ Plaisanta Draco.

_« Très drôle Malfoy ! »_

Le blond s'éloigna en riant, et déposa le petit garçon dans son parc après l'avoir embrassé sur le front pour lui dire au revoir. Il sortit du manoir de son ex ennemi et transplana.

Trois coups retentir à la porte.

_**« Oh non il est déjà là ! Quand il va apprendre ce que j'ai fais il va se moquer de moi à en pleurer de rire…ou du moins voir ce que j'ai fait. »**_

Malgré tous les efforts d'Harry pour masquer l'incident, on devinait largement ce qui s'était passé. La cuisine ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille, les meuble étaient recouverts de suie noirâtre, une espèce de chose visqueuse verte était collée au plafond et on aurait dit que Harry avait mis les doigts dans la prise encore plus que d'habitude, de plus il était devenu aussi noir que ses meubles à cause de la fumée et la suie.

Et au milieu de la pièce dans sa bulle protectrice, le petit James riait au éclats en tapant dans les mains et dire : _« Bavo ! Bavo ! »._

C'est dans cet état que l'ex serpentard découvrit la cuisine du manoir Potter. Il fut tout d'abord abasourdi, ne disant rien, observant juste la taille des dégâts. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait…Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le blond explosa de rire.

_« Mon dieu Potter ! Mais qu'as-tu donc voulu faire ? »_

Harry maugréa et marmonna entre les dents : _« Une potion ! »_

_« Ha ha ha ! Tu m'étonnes que ta cuisine soit dans cet état, déjà que tu était mauvais à Poudlard mais alors là tu as remplacé Londubat. »_

Tout à coup le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et il tourna le dos au serpentard avant de sortir de la cuisine.

_« Attends Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je sais que l'aimais beaucoup et que s'était ton ami. Et je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, excuse moi je t'en prie… »_

_« Ne m'appelles pas Harry, tu seras toujours Malfoy pour moi, Malfoy la fouine et je resterai toujours Potter pour toi ou le balafré comme tu aimes si bien m'appeler. »_ fulminait le brun.

_« Arrêtes de jouer au gamin Potter, le temps de Poudlard et des insultes est fini et peut-être que j'ai envie de connaître celui qui se cache derrière le survivant, que j'ai envie de connaître Harry… »_

L'ancien gryffondor stoppa net. Puis lentement il se retourna, ses traits étaient décrispés, limite interrogateurs.

_« Tu souhaites vraiment me connaître moi, le juste Harry. »_

_« Oui car je pense que tout ce qu'il y a dans le juste Harry, vaut mieux que tout ce qu'il y a associé à Potter et au survivant. »_

_« Mais je ne comprend pas, tu m'as insulté pendant des années dans relâches. Ton passe-temps favori était de m'humilier. Je savais que tu avais changé lorsque tu es rentré dans l'ordre mais pas à ce point… »_

_« J'ai réalisé en te voyant que même si j'avais réussi dans ma carrière professionnelle et que j'avais réussi à redorer le nom de Malfoy et racheter les fautes de ma famille, je n'avais rien réussi à construire. Mais toi tu as réussi, tu as James, les weasleys, rémus et même snape. Et moi qui me reste-t-il ? Bien sur j'ai gardé des contacts avec Blaise, Pansy qui vont d'ailleurs se marier… »_

_« Je sais je suis invité… »_

_« Ah bon ! Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas, ils t'aiment bien. »_

_« Tu sais Draco tu n'es pas seul… si tu veux tu m'as moi. »_

Draco resta un moment silencieux, la tête baissée avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de dire :

_« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis…oui c'est sincère. »_

Le brun s'avança alors tout près du blond et juste au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser un grand boum ! retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. Et des fusées de feu d'artifices vinrent danser autour d'eux.

_« Oh mon dieu ! James ! »_ Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Le petit garçon se sentant un peu seul avait voulu attirer leur attention en faisait exploser des pétards du docteur flibustier et avait réussi à détruire sa bulle et vagabondait tranquillement dans la cuisine à quatre pattes.

Les deux jeunes Hommes s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte et regardèrent le petit bonhomme leur faire un sourire où ne perçait qu'une petite perle blanche.

_« Bien si on allait manger maintenant, je t'invite au resto pour rattraper ma connerie. »_ dit Harry.

_« Avec plaisir…Au fait quelle potion essayais-tu de faire. »_

_« Eh bien justement une pour brider les pouvoirs du petit monstre…car il me fait de plus en plus de bêtises. »_

_« C'est vrai que c'est rare à cet âge de développer des pouvoirs comme ça. »_

_« Hum…ses parents devaient être de puissants sorciers. »_

Prudemment le blond regarda Harry comme si quelque chose lui brûlait les lèvres.

_« Eh bien vas-y demande moi ce qui te tracasse tant. »_

_« N'as-tu jamais voulu faire un test d'ADN à James pour savoir qui sont ses vrais parents. »_

_« Non je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. »_

_« Si tu veux un jour les faire, je peux venir avec toi pour te soutenir »._

_« Merci j'y penserais si jamais je change d'avis. » _

_« Je peux prendre James moi s'il te plait ? »_

_« Bien sur tu ferais un excellent papa ! »_

_« Tu crois cela, pourtant je n'ai jamais eu de frères et sœurs et je me suis jamais occupé d'enfants en bas âge. »_

_« Je t'assure, tu t'en sors très bien. »_

Le petit garçon était aux anges dans les bras du blond, il ne faisait que sourire et gazouiller. Lui il l'avait déjà adopté. L'ancien gryffondor se disait que cela ferait du bien à son ex-ennemi de s'occuper de lui de temps en temps. Après tout si James l'aimait bien, cela éviterait à Harry bien des désagréments. Mais est-ce que James qui l'aimait bien où lui-même était tombé sur le charme du garçon aux yeux argents.

_« Au fait je ne peux toujours pas t'appeler Harry ? »_

Le survivant esquissa un sourire. »

_« Si bien sur ! Bienvenue dans la famille Draco ! »_

_« Dans la famille… »_ Balbutia le blond.

_« Oui je me suis dit que tu pourrais t'occuper de James avec moi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. » _

_« Mais pourquoi moi ? »_

_« Pour ça… »_ Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement_. « Parce qu'il n'y a pas que James qui a envie de t'avoir auprès de lui. »_

Les yeux perles de l'ex serpentard papillonnèrent d'étonnement. Il porta la main à ses lèvres avant de sourire comme un nouveau-né. Comme pour marquer la naissance de ce nouveau couple, James piqua la baguette de son père adoptif et dessina un cœur lumineux autour des deux jeunes hommes en éclatant de rire.

_« James, espèce de petite crapule ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! »_ Disait le brun essayant de prendre un air sérieux mais sa joie était trop intense pour qu'il puisse laisser transparaître une autre émotion.

Draco récupéra la baguette d'Harry et la lui rendit avec un léger baiser en prime.

_« Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? »_

Le blond rougit et acquiesça puis pris la main du brun tout en tenant James de l'autre. Ils franchirent ainsi le seuil de la porte du manoir de Godric Hollow. Le ministre de la magie sentit alors que le vide qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent était enfin comblé.

Peut-être avait-ilenfin trouvé l'amour…

Fin de mon One-shot.

Voilà c'est une histoire que j'avais commencé l'année dernière mais je n'avais jamais pu la finir et je l'ai retrouvé il y a peu et j'ai décidé de la terminer. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé, moi en tout cas je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Certain vont dire que c'est allé trop vite mais comme c'était un OS je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser. C'était juste un petit cadeau que je voulais vous faire pour vous faire patienter pour l'arrivée des chapitres des autres fictions que je traduis.

J'espère avoir des reviews pour saluer mon travail, même si c'est juste deux ou trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous fait de gros bisous et à très bientôt sur d'autres fictions.

Julia Aris


End file.
